sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
R.O.D.A.R. the Glitchrec
Rodar is an android tenrec who was created by Dr. Robotnik at the beginning of his reign. He is somewhat cold towards other people due to being suspicious of nearly everyone. He is also somewhat of a nomadic recluse, often moving from location to location while hiding from the rest of society due to a fear of being revealed for what he really is. Rodar is also the leader of Team Glitch, a team consisting of two other reject androids, Arca the Glitchby and Sried the Glitchupine. He acts as somewhat of a brother to Wechidna and a father figure to Sried. Bio Creation R.O.D.A.R. was created by Dr. Robotnik in 3225, soon after his coup d'état. After a few years of testing and training, R.O.D.A.R. was sent on his firs mission; pose as a liberated Robian and "befriend" the Knothole Freedom Fighters in order to gather intel on them. On his way to knothole, he saw something fast and blue running through a field. Utilizing his own speed, he followed the blue thing, which he knew was Sonic the Hedgehog because in his years of training he had learned what his enemy looked like. Recon After reaching Knothole, R.O.D.A.R. immediately sprung one of the numerous traps surrounding the village. The Freedom Fighters rushed out to see what had happened and saw R.O.D.A.R. in a net hanging from a tree. They questioned him about who he was and where he came from. He said exactly what he was told to; his name was Rodar and he was a Robian who had regained his free will, escaped Robotropolis, and wanted to join the Knothole Freedom Fighters faction. They were suspicious due to the fact that he didn't look like a normal Robian, but they let him stay in one of the homes in the center of the village, where they took turns guarding him. In the middle of the night after everyone fell asleep, he transmitted a message that stated he had infiltrated Knothole and was going to try to earn their trust. Change of Alligence After about three months, Rodar was permitted to go on his first mission with the Freedom Fighters. The mission was simple enough; sneak into Robotropolis and sabotage Robotnik's latest super weapon. When he reported back to Dr. Robotnik he was instructed to lead the Freedom Fighters into a small storage room with no openings so that Robotnik could flood it with sleep gas in order to knock them out for Robotization. When Rodar was chosen to be a part of the initial recon team, he seemed shocked and confused. He thought it was quite strange that the Freedom Fighters would trust someone they practically just met. But they insisted that he go since he would know the current layout of Dr. Robotnik's base. During the trip to the storage room, Rodar experienced a major moral crisis. He started to wonder why exactly Robotnik hated the Freedom Fighters so much. From what he could tell they only helped other Mobians. He started to feel strange anomaly in his processing core. He eventually started questioning his mission, feeling that it would be wrong to betray these Mobians that had shown him such humility despite what he was. He decided to break off from the group and confront his creator, but not before revealing the location of the super weapon. Rodar eventually made his way to Robotnik's control room, which is where he knew the evil doctor would be. Rodar crept into the room, sneaking behind Robotnik in order to ambush him. He leaped toward his former master, but the doctor moved out of the way at the last second. Rodar landed on the floor, only to be picked up by the nonexistent scruff of hi neck and shaken around by a very angry Dr. Robotnik. Robotnik lumbered over to the intercom system and "invited" the Freedom Fighters up to the control room to learn a "truth" about Rodar. Robotnik then tossed Rodar into a corner of the room where he landed in a crumpled heap. Shortly later Sonic and Sally Acorn arrived in the control room and demanded to know what he was talking about. Robotnik told them the whole story, an evilly gleeful glint in his eye. As the two Freedom Fighters insisted that he must be wrong, Rodar started to get up. Once again he attempted to ambush the evil doctor, but this time he succeeded in getting him in a headlock from behind. He and his creator struggled against each other, making a mess of the room. Suddenly an alarm sounded in the main compound; the other Freedom Fighters had succeeded in sabotaging the super weapon. This surprised and enraged Robotnik, who managed to grab Rodar and once again toss him away, this time in Sonic and Sally's direction. They managed to dodge, but Rodar hit the wall with a resounding crash. As Robotnik was trying to figure out where the rest of the Freedom Fighters were, Sonic and Sally started to fight him. Rodar, with much effort, once again got up from where he laid. Some of the servos in his limbs were damaged, but he could still move, though not without a great deal of synthetic pain. This is not what upset him most, though; the strange anomalous feeling in his processing core had returned. He would later find out that it meant guilt, but for now he thought he was malfunctioning due to being tossed around so much. He limped over to the door and destroyed the doorposts that supported the ceiling. Chunks of metal and concrete started to fall from above, breaking machinery. Dr. Robotnik got pinned by a large chunk of concrete, giving Sonic and Sally a chance to escape. Rodar tried to escape as well, but his creator grabbed him by the ankle to prevent his escape. Liberation As usual, Dr. Robotnik survived the ordeal with but a few scratches here and there. Rodar wasn't so lucky; his body was severely damaged and was rendered near irreparable. After the pseudo rock slide was over Robotnik deactivated him and took him to his workshop for repairs. He had decided that, while he could not use the android for infiltration missions anymore, he could still use him as a weaponized warrior. Rodar was slung up to the ceiling by chains so that Dr. Robotnik would be able to easily reach into his mechanical body in order to remove and replace his many broken parts. After days of tinkering Rodar was practically as good as new. One thing had bothered Dr. Robotnik though, the fact that his creation had been able to so freely go against his orders. He decided to replace Rodar's complex processing core with something a bit simpler, such as a SWATbot core. Just as he was about to remove Rodar's processing core there was a power surge, causing a short black-out in the workshop. After the black-out ended something strange happened; Rodar's eyes flashed on and his primary systems went online. He reached for the hook that connected him to the chain and broke it. He then proceeded to grab the nearest tool that could be used to knock someone out. He used the wrench he found to knock Dr. Robotnik unconcious. He knew that Robotnik had been working on special android parts in case Rodar had been able to complete his task. He went to the lab and grabbed an android skin, a new vocal processor, new monitor eyes, and the first set of cloths he could find. He also grabbed a small toolbox as he left the facility. A New Identity After leaving Robotropolis for good, Rodar was left lost and confused. Should he go back to Knothole? Try to ak the Freedom Fighters for their forgiveness? No, of course not. They would never trust him again. And why should they? He betrayed them. He was going to let them get Roboticized! He knew he could never face them again. Rodar decided to go into hiding in the deserts that bordered the former Kingdom of Acorn. with his stolen goods he started his journey with only his thoughts to comfort him. Gallery Ashura the Glitchog.png|Rodar's first and last design as Ashura Ashura the Glitchhog.jpg|Rodar's second design Ashura Ashura 1.1.jpg|Rodar's third design as Ashura Ashura 1.4.png|A change in hair(quill?)style in an attempt to stray away from Recolor Territory that also erved as the first transition between Ashura and Rodar Ashura 1.5.png|The second transition design, showcasing the new color scheme Ashura the Glitchog Skinless.png|Rodar without his monitor eyes or android skin (OLD) AshuraNormal.png|Ashura the McLaren P1 by Alphonse Uprising Trivia *Rodar wass originally named after and based on the Sonic the Hedgehog 2 ''glitch character of the same name. After this was deemed too unoriginal, he was redesigned and renamed. His first proposed rename was "R.O.D.S.A.R." and was suggested by JonicOokami7 but ws laater shortened to "R.O.D.A.R." because SpyroBiel is a horrible derp and forgot what the "S" meant. *Rodar is referred to as a Glitchrec due to the fact that Dr. Robotnik sees him as a terible glitch in his plans. *Ashura is the Speed member of Team Glitch. *Oddly enough, Rodar's first Ashua design was also his last Ashura design. Rodar is an Atheist. *If he had a theme song it would almost certainly be ''Here I Go Again by Whitesnake. Category:Robots Category:Tenrecs Category:Neutral Category:Males Category:Work In Progress